warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Magnetize
} |info = *'THIS INFO MAY BE INACCURATE.' Update 18.13 reworked this ability, and it has not been fully tested yet. *Mag generates a powerful magnetic field that encompasses a target and anchors it in place. The field has a 2 / 3 / 3.5 / 4 meter radius and lasts for 10 / 12 / 13 / 15 seconds. All projectiles, bullets, enemies, and Polarize shards are pulled to the center of the field. During the field's lifetime, incoming damage from all sources will be multiplied by 125% / 150% / 175% / 200%. Additionally, the field deals 10 / 15 / 20 / 25% of absorbed damage per second to all enemies in range. If the initial target is killed, the field destabilizes and explodes at the end of Magnetize's duration for 50 / 150 / 200 / 300 damage in a 5 / 10 / 12 / 15 meter radius. The explosion damage is increased by 125 / 150 / 175 / 200 percent of the total damage of the field. **Damage multiplier and explosion damage are affected by Power Strength. **Explosion damage diminishes with distance and does not bypass obstacles in the environment. **Field duration is affected by Power Duration. **Field radius and explosion radius is affected by Power Range. *Redirected projectiles travel in a straight line from the point of impact to the center of the sphere which can draw fire away from enemy weak spots. However, you can target vital areas by aiming for any point on the sphere that is perpendicular to the weak spot. Hitscan weapons have less difficulty hitting weak spots; simply aiming at the target's weak spots will yield extra damage in most cases. *Shots fired within the field are also redirected, including shots fired by the magnetized target. *In addition to firearms, Magnetize can redirect Radial Javelin blades, Prism lasers, Exalted Blade's waves, Artemis Bow's arrow fan, and bouncing projectiles such as the Glaive into a single target. *Does not redirect area-of-effect abilities. *Has a cast time of 1''' second. |tips = * This ability can be used defensively. No bullets or projectiles can pass through the field without being redirected. * Maximized Power Range is a very effective choice of maximization for this ability as it provides a large radius of protection from most enemy damage. * Extremely effective against heavy enemies, especially fast moving, such as Oxium Osprey or Bursas. * When this ability is used with Punch Through weapons like the Lanka and Miter as the bullet or projectile will hit the target multiple times. However this does not increase the damage over time produced by the field by much and the damage of the final explosion. This is ideal for taking out specific targets. * Using beam weapons such as the Ignis, Atomos, Gammacor, Quanta, etc. will not hit the enemies multiple times the same way that punch through projectiles do but will greatly increase the damage over time generated by the field and the final explosion. This is ideal for creating chokepoints where every enemy that walks through the bubble gets killed by the field's damage over time effect. * Using damage on weapons really amplifies the overall damage per second of the bubble to make up for not having much damage over time from the field on projectile weapons with Punch Through. This helps on beam weapons too but not completely necessary to have. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases the duration to '''42.3 seconds. **Reduces the field radius to 2.04 meters and explosion radius to 5.1. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces the cost to 12.5 energy. **Reduces the duration to 6''' seconds. *Maximized Power Range increases the field radius to '''16.5 meters and explosion radius to 41.25. **Reduces damage multiplier to 0.8 and explosion damage to 120. *Maximized Power Strength increases damage multiplier to 5.98 and explosion damage to 897. **Increases cost to 77.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 10.875 seconds. }} See also * Mag de:Kugelmagnet ru:Магнитное поле